


I Won't Rest Until You're Mine

by SuperSQcat (sadisticlover86)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Romance, brief mention of Kara/James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticlover86/pseuds/SuperSQcat
Summary: Cat loses her mind, and confess her love to Kara (I'm bad at summaries, but please give it a try)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've been thinking about for a while now and I wanted to share this in here, I hope you like it. 
> 
> I won't pretend to be a good enough writer, but it's a passion of mine since I was a little to write about things I love, and what better than writing about romance (which is my favorite genre), and the best pair to write about is SuperCat.
> 
> Title is from Demi Lovato's song 'Until You're Mine' (I'm a big fan of her)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Enjoy

“I love you”

Kara stopped her fidgeting and stared at Cat wide-eyed. That couldn’t be true, she must have heard it wrong.

“What?” she asked, and watched Cat do something she never in a thousand year associate it with the older woman, she twisted her hand in a nervous habit, which is just CRAZY because Cat is never nervous. However, seeing her now do this tugged at Kara’s heart.

Cat exhaled loudly and repeated herself, which she hated doing that, “I love you, Kara. I loved you for the longest time, the moment you came to my office as my 10:15. Even after throwing me from the balcony of my own building, I love you, even though you constantly lying to me about being Supergirl….”

“Miss grant…”

“No Kara. Just no. I have let you keep up this charade for as long as I can handle. You couldn’t trust me…”

“I trust you, I do. But it would only put your life, and Carter’s, in danger…”

“How many people know?” Cat interrupted her. Asking the million-dollar question that she has been dying to ask.

Kara gaped at her. She literally just gaped, because no matter what she tells her, Cat will find a way to make it sound like she really did not trust her.  
“Um... Four people so far…”

“And I’m assuming James and Witt are in it. Why couldn’t I be in that group? Why James gets to be in it?”

“What does James has to do with this?” Kara asked, a little anxious that Cat kept bringing him up in the conversation. She knows that she has lied to everyone, including her sister, but she just wanted something for her own. Thus, she talked with James to see if they could start again, and they had, for three months. 

“HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS” Cat exploded. She couldn’t keep it inside her anymore. Watching Kara trying to lie to her face, again. She continued after, pacing the space in front of her desk “are you really going to deny that there is nothing going on between you two? I have eyes Kara, I see the way he looks at you, and I see you two sneaking off when you think no one is watching...”

“Cat please…”

“NO” she whirled around to face Kara, and her heart ached upon seeing tears in those baby blue eyes, she sighed and said “Why? Why keep it a secret? Do you know how it hurts to watch you being happy with someone that’s not me? How hard it’s to concentrate on anything when I see you smile, or hear your laugh? How is it fair that I get to love you, and you playing house with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend” She knew that doesn’t make the situation less tense, but she hoped that not putting a label to her ‘arrangement’ with James would make Cat see that it’s not a serious one, and that would calm the older woman down.

It has the opposite effect. Cat turn around to face her with an expression of anger and hurt laced in so much disappointment, Kara thought she’d die from having it directed at her

“So, it’s just a... what do you call it? Friends with benefit? Is that it?” Cat was having a hard time reigning in her emotion and insecurities. What she has to offer to her? Yes, she has money, has power. She knows people in paces that could get her anything she want. However, what’s the use of all of that if she can’t offer Kara what she thinks is what’s best for her? She can’t give her time. She’d love her like no tomorrow but she doesn’t have the time the young woman deserve to be given.

“Cat…” Kara was sure that she would never get a second chance better than this one, so she moves closer to older woman. She watches as Cat took a sharp breath once Kara is close enough to smell the bourbon on her breath. She gazed into those hazel eyes, noticing they’re shimmering with unshed tears

“I know you think less of me right know...” she hold her right hand to Cat’s cheek when the older woman opened her lips to protest. She watched as Cat’s eyes fluttered at the touch, marvelling at the warm and softness her hand was met with. She continued

“I was desperate. Everyone has someone in their life, and I just wanted to be happy. Be with someone who knows me and appreciated me, someone who pushes me beyond my limits. Who isn’t afraid of how strong I am. Who is there for me. I didn’t know that someone was available, I wasn’t sure what she’d see in me, a girl who has no time for a relationship, and can’t even be out on dates. Because no matter how hard I tried to separate myself from Supergirl, she’ll always be a part of me”

Lowering her hand a little, she follows the path it takes from Cat’s cheeks, down her jaw and past her neck to her collarbone. She hears Cat expels out a sudden gust of wind when she scratches a little. Cat’s hands grab her waist to study herself against the heady feeling Kara hand is provoking in her. The sensation of having her so close is out of this world and she laughs to herself at the description, the irony of that statement brings her back to the present and she opens her eyes up when she hears Kara exhaling a trembling breath. The look in her eyes is full of longing and tenderness 

“I ended things with James yesterday. I thought a second choice was a better way to have all of that. I was wrong, God I was so wrong” she let her right hand wonder around Cat’s neck to fist in her hair while her left one clutched at the older woman’s waist, yanking her closer to the length of her body making every curve meld seamlessly with her own.

“He’s not you, he will never be you. No one will. He was always jealous of you, of how close you and I, and I’m tired of always reminding him that we are not a couple. He doesn’t get to be jealous of the people I associate myself with. But he was so sure that there was something between you and me, he accused me of sleeping with him to forget about you, and that was the truth. Cat, I wanted you so much it hurts to be away from you…”

“Kara...”

“I love you too, Cat.”

That was all it took Cat to meld her lips against Kara’s. They were soft and tender and not at all what she imagined of the Girl of Steel to be. Kara was cautious at first. Moving her lips tenderly until the older woman bit gently on her bottom lip. She felt a shock of electricity travel through her body in a way she has never felt with anyone before. Gripping her neck a little harder she slanted her lips more aggressively making Cat moan loader and that made her moan in response. Letting her hand descend Cat’s shoulder blades to the small of her back to grab her ass a little harder than she intended, making Cat gasp painfully in her mouth

“I’m sorry, I just … “

Cat shushed her with her index finger on her parted lips. She looked at Kara’s eyes, noticing the blue has disappeared to be replaced by the black of her pupil. Through the cloud of arousal, she could see fear and concern, and she knew she had to tread carefully.

“I’m fine...”

“But..”

“Kara” she held the younger women’s chin firmly, trying to anchor her in the present when Kara’s eyes started to cloud with distant memories. She continued emphasizing her words with a gentle squeeze of her chin

“I. am. Fine. That’s it, nothing happened. You just got carried away, in the heat of the moment, and lost control...”

“What if I lose control again? What if I lose it while we’re making love? What if I break something or press hard and you end up getting hurt” she can see it in her mind. Kara was terrified and she had every right to be. If she hurt Cat, she’ll never forgive herself. Tears of frustration and anguish started to gather in her eyes and Cat’s heart broke at the sight

“No, listen to me. We’ll be careful, ok? We’ll take our time and move slow. I’m not going to rush this Kara. If your main concern is hurting me while having sex then we’ll wait. This is not a reason to...” she stopped talking to look at Kara. The younger woman was beautiful. Stunning even. ‘What are you doing Cat’ she heard in her head. This won’t be easy. She’s old to be Kara’s mom and…

“Hey” Cat’s eyes focused back on Kara “Nothing matters to me. No matter what they say about us, nothing will change the way I feel about you. Surely not your age, so don’t overthink it, ok? I’m not going anywhere”

Not knowing what to say to that, Cat leaned in again to take Kara’s lips in a heated kiss that left them both breathless, pouring every ounce of love she has for the younger woman in that kiss, and promising to never doubt her love and what she can give to Kara.

Breaking from the embrace, Kara gazed down at her boss, soon to be lover. Moving her hands to touch Cat lips, she replaced them with her lips again while backing her up to the desk. She could not believe that she’s kissing Cat, that Cat loves her. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever believed that she could have someone like the woman she’s been dreaming about. She thought James was the one for her, and she couldn’t have been more happy to be proven wrong. 

Pulling back from Cat , she cupped her cheeks with the palms of her hands, nosing her way down to settle her face in the older woman’s neck, breathing her in and getting light headed from her scent.

“I love you Cat, so much. Please give me a chance to prove to you that nothing matters to me. I don’t care about your money, the press or what other people think of us. I only want to be with you”

“Ok” that’s all what Cat can think about to say. She is tired of resisting her attraction to the younger woman and she couldn’t hide it.

She will give this her all, promising Kara with a tender kiss that she will try her best to give her everything she deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you like it, please leave a kudos. 
> 
> In relation to my SwanQueen 'I'm not Ready' series, I've made a little but significant changes in the second installment in the beginning. It's not much but it will be explained in the third work.


End file.
